mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Shade Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Shade Man's Stage is a huge castle with a very spooky motif. Bats can be seen in the wall architecture, cobwebs and glowing eyes hide in every nook and cranny and there's even a graveyard! To further add to the horror, flocks of Batton M48 bats fly over the castle's front courtyard, and creepy Kyorown crows perch at various locations on the map. If the latter of these bots is hit with any weapon, they'll spitefully spit a shot back at their attacker that takes away at least half a health bar! Layout The central "hub" room of Shade Man's stage is an upside-down T. Scorch Wheel and an Eddie Call are found in its northern portion while Noise Crush is in the center of the wider area. Here, two staircases also lead up to a higher hallway with Yamato Spear. A left at this hallway goes through a narrow passage with Screw Crusher and Tango Roll before emerging into a graveyard area. Water Wave lies out in the open here, while Treble Sentry is tucked behind a Teleporter in the corner. Don't forget about the M-Tank in one of the graves! To get out of here, just head across a shifting hallway to the east with Drill Bomb and Item-1, leading back to the Scorch Wheel room. The other direction at the Yamato Spear leads to a curve outside the castle with another Item-1 and Rain Flush. The path then goes down a huge spiral staircase ending in an Exit Unit before entering a room dominated by a huge pit. Water Wave lies out in the open, and the Super Adaptor is on a tall pillar. To get out, use the teleporter connected to the one in the graveyard or take a ladder back to the Scorch Wheel area. Finally, the south end of the central room spills out into the castle's front lawn. Knight Crush and a W-Tank are found to the east on pillars while Plant Barrier is next to a ladder that leads back to the Rain Flush. The other side has Yamato Spear and Flame Sword lying out in the open and Bass Buster and an E-Tank on high platforms. The land then spills down into a series of ledges containing Search Snake, Rush Coil, Item-1, a W-Tank and Super Arm before connecting back to the graveyard. Strategy Shade Man's stage is a very complex map with plenty of opportunities for surprise attacks. If enough players are running around the map, ambushing foes at choke points with Water Wave and Flame Sword is very effective. Otherwise, just take on the crowds in the main room and immediately outside with Knight Crush and Yamato Spear. Finally, the Super Adaptor is a great way to catch stragglers while remaining safe in the outdoor areas. Easter Egg Shade Man's stage is the second one with a musical easter egg. Approximately two minutes and fourty seconds after the map is loaded, the devil from ''Ghosts and Goblins'' will fly in with the fifth Batton bat flock in the main open area of the stage. If hit with any weapon, the theme of the first level of Ghosts and Goblins will play. The music code of this theme is GHOULS. In version V3A, the extra music is nonfunctional and does not appear, although this bug was fixed in V3B and further. Modifications V2 to V3 Flame Sword added, replacing one Drill Bomb. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 7 Category:Stages with hidden Easter Eggs